El visitante
by Son Michel
Summary: "Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español." Entre las sombras habita un alma errante que espera ser llamado al mundo humano; para comenzar su búsqueda de un acompañante al cual arrastrar al infierno. Un alma pura.


**Mucho gusto a todos los lectores, esta es mi primera historia en mi cuenta de fanficion y como leyeron en el resumen; Nació gracias a la página de Facebook fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español, quienes lo organizaron.**

 **Quiero darle reconocimiento digno a mi gran amigo Pipe92, quien me ayudó mucho con los detalles de esta historia.**

 **Así** **mismo les dedico este fanfic a mis otros amigos y también escritores; Enterrador, Majo24, Saremi-San y Verónica Rafael. Siempre me divierto tanto con ustedes y tuvieron la paciencia de verme en fanfiction xD. Los Adoro :3**

 **Este es mi primer fanfic con temática de terror, ojala no decepcione a nadie jaja.**

 _ **Ambiente: -Mansión S**_ **átan** _ **.**_

 ** _Monstruo: Fantasmas._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon ball z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Este fanfic es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión del autor y posibles lectores_**

* * *

El visitante

Gohan estaba sentado en una posición de loto, con la espalda contra un viejo roble mientras Videl estaba a su lado reposando el cuello contra su hombro. A pesar de la multitud de estudiantes que caminaban cerca de ellos; ambos mantenían una gran tranquilidad.

Con timidez, el moreno contemplaba su entorno. No importaba los 2 años que mantenían como pareja; Todavía no dejó de sorprender en el ámbito amoroso.

Mientras Shapner y Iresa aceptaron su turno de ir a la cafetería para llevar algo de comer, llegaron con ellos trayendo una charola de metal rebosante de comida envuelta y botellas de jugos. Y por sugerencia de iresa, un poco de fruta en la que ella traía.

.-No pierdes tiempo, ¿verdad? - Dijo Shapner mientras tomaba asiento en el césped y comenzaba a repartir la comida. Que ellos ya tenían un tiempo en una relación, no significaba que él estaba dispuesto a aceptar que ella no lo eligiera. Gohan solo respondió con una risa forzada mientras tomaba un sándwich que le ofrecía y una botella de jugo de manzana. Videl dejo pasar ese comentario.

Eligiendo otro emparedado sin preocuparse de qué era, Videl se sentía orgullosa de causar celos con su felicidad. Y no se refería a Shapner; sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, noto a una castaña del último año. Conocida por ser una de las principales porristas de la escuela, asomándose disimuladamente detrás de una jardinera mientras fingía hablar con sus otras amigas.

Recuerda haber escuchado su nombre; Kokoa ...

.-Tardaron mucho.- Comenzó Videl antes de dar un mordisco a su almuerzo.

.- Fue culpa de shapner. Quiso quedarse un charlar con unos chicos para hacer planes esta noche.- Lo respondido por Iresa llamo la atención de Gohan.

.- ¿Qué aviones? .- A pesar de su intriga, trato de no sonar tan entrometido. Pero después de todo siempre recibí burlas y consejos de los demás varones con los que se topaba, tratando sobre lo mismo; que debía tratar de ser más sociable y menos nerd. Aunque los planos comunes de una noche en algún bar viendo a sus amigos cayendo y vomitando o atrapando con mujeres desconocidas y de mayor edad: no era para nada de su interés.

.- Dudo que te interese Gohan.- Comiendo en silencio Shapner respondió. El pelinegro quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta y volvió a centrarse en su comida, pero esa actitud misteriosa en Shapner no paso desapercibida para Videl. Su voz sonaba arcana ante cualquiera que escuchara.

.- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Robarán algún banco o algo así? .- Jocosa, Videl pregunto ladeando la cabeza. Causo risa a su amigo pero misteriosamente Iresa la miro con repugnancia y un poco de miedo.

.- peor esos idiotas no se cansan de ponerse en peligro La semana pasada fueron carreras nocturnas con los autos de sus padres, ahora irán a una casa abandonada. No cabía duda de que los adolescentes eran unos intrépidos idiotas.

Shapner continuaba masticando con los ojos cerrados, mientras Videl miraba molesta a ambos. Detestaba no tener detalles directos ...

.- Eso suena arriesgado; no saben si aún es propiedad privada, podrían tener problemas legales. Además podría suceder un accidente, podría derrumbarse o ... - Los diálogos con sentido común de Gohan, le quitaron la patiencia al rubio.

.- No se trata de eso cerebrito.- Terminando su sándwich y aplastando la envoltura, tomo un sorbo de gaseosa y por fin abrió los ojos de nuevo. Pero miro a Gohan, estirando sus labios de forma sanguinaria y presumida. Como un asesino en serie presenciando su masacre.- Iremos a jugar la ouija.

.- ¿Ouija? .- Gohan repitió confuso. Mientras que su novia, apaciguó una risa burlona con sus labios apretados.

.- ¿Cuántas vueltas para eso? .- Y como cualquier conversación casual, la morena sigue comiendo con tranquilidad. Su soberbia, capturo la atención de Shapner.

.- ¿Qué?, Como si fuera algo que se hace todos los días Videl.

.- Y tú hablas como si fuera algo real. Solo es un tablero de madera con letras pintadas.-

.- Te equivocaste, ¿no has escuchado o leído sobre las historias de las personas que ya jugaste? .- El moreno comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hacia los dos.

.- Yo no pierdo tiempo en eso; y aunque lo hice, estoy seguro de que son un montón de mentiras. La chica comenzó a entusiasmarse nuevamente. Videl Satán nunca perdería una discusión ... menos con Shapner.

.- ... ¿Qué es una ouija? .- Interrumpidos por la pregunta cohibida del erudito, su pareja se resistió a la idea de golpear la cara dramáticamente.

.-Ahhh ... Gohan ... - Incluso para ella, tanta inocencia comenzó a ser fastidiosa. Para sorpresa de los tres; Shapner dejo su fastidio en un segundo y rio divertido.

.- Este es típico ... Presta atención niño porque solo lo diré una vez.- Sentado para ver al otro joven de frente, Shapner cruzó sus dedos frente a su estomago. Mientras Videl solo rodo los ojos con resignación a la vez que suspiraba, pensando que las palabrerías que Shapner dijera, no harían daño a su novio.- La ouija es un juego común en el mundo de lo sobrenatural. Es un tablero de madera con el alfabeto y los números del 0 al 9 escritos en el, además de las palabras; Si, No, y Adiós.

.- ¿Qué tiene de especial? .- Encogida, Iresa intentó sin éxito ignorar lo que se conversaba.

.- Esa era la pregunta que esperaba. Si se puede contactar con algo, este responde moviendo el oráculo sobre las letras. Shapner esperaba ver alguna emoción surcando el rostro de su compañero, pero por más que pasaron los segundos; este lo sorprendía con su imperturbabilidad.

.- ¿Y porque les gusta jugarla? .- Gohan miraba fijamente a su amigo, como un niño mirando a un cuentacuentos; Curioso por el desenlace de una historia de fantasía.

.- ¿C-omo porque ...? Solo es así y ya Lo vemos como un reto; jugarla sin que mojes los pantalones.- Contrariado, Shapner noto el extraño entusiasmo con el que Gohan lo miraba.

.- Eso suena fascinante.- Los tres miraron con estupefacción al pelinegro.- Es increíble cómo es posible conectar con otro plano existencial.

.- Espera, déjame ver si entendí bien. ¿No te asusta que un fantasma esté cerca de ti, más bien te entusiasma la idea? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ...

.- Pero si es algo sumamente interesante.- Para un gran estudiante que buscaba desarrollarse en el ámbito de la ciencia y buscar dar a conocer entre los conocidos nombres de los investigadores más famosos; Esto era extremadamente interesante. Cada investigador debía buscar su propio tema para desarrollar, pero le resultó extraño porque parecía que la ouija pasaba desapercibida ...

.- Bueno ... supongo que cada quien puede pensar lo que quiera.- Shapner retomo una actitud más serena. Ambas chicas continuaron mirándolos con el rostro en blanco; Videl no creía lo que charlaba su novio, había caído entre las mentiras y cuentos de Shapner. En cambio Iresa, aun denotaba su miedo al tener fruncidas las cejas.

.- Quisiera verlo en persona, Shapner; ¿Crees que podría ir contigo? .- Preguntó el sonriente muchacho.

Era de esperar que Shapner escuchara más a la otra parte de si; esta era una oportunidad única de verlo asustado. Sin contar la burla de los otros muchachos que estarían presentes y que se divulgarían en toda la escuela.

Por fin tendría su venganza; Este nerd nunca debió quitarle a su chica.

.- Por mí no hay problema Gohan.- Estaba a nada de comenzar a reír; pero recordó a cierta morena malhumorada que estaba cerca de él ...

Que un Gohan le tuviera sin cuidado lo que los demás podrían pensar o divulgar sobre él; no significaba que Videl quedara de brazos cruzados. La antigua chica de carácter fuerte y dominante; salía a la luz para apalear a quienes aprovecharon la inocencia y bondad de su chico.

.- Vamos Gohan, ¿Enserio vas a creer lo que dice Shapner así como así? .- Para su alivio fue la misma Videl quien salvo su pellejo. Al escucharla, Gohan perdió la emoción que lo albergaba y la miro extrañado.- Es mejor que te olvides de esa tontería y no malgastas tu tiempo en eso.

.- Concuerdo con Videl. Si ellos quieren arriesgarse que lo hacen, pero tú no sigues la corriente.- Por primera vez Iresa tomo participé en la conversación; Pero Videl se extrañó al analizar lo que había dicho.

.- ¿A qué te refieres con peligro, Iresa? .- Pregunta directamente a Videl.

.- ¿Cómo que a que me refiero, que no es obvio? No sé cómo pueden tentar algo tan peligroso como ... -A cada palabra la voz de la rubia iba disminuyendo; realmente le aterraba incluso hablar de eso.

.- ¿Como que? ¿Fantasmas? Por favor.- Sin contener o disimular, la de ojos azules comenzó a mofarse por ver a su mejor amiga tan asustada. Pero no podía culpar a una chica como ella fuera así de crédula.

.- Son cosas que no tienen una explicación lógica Videl. Yo supe de un chico que después de jugarla, enloqueció y ataco a sus otros amigos. Yo no quiero averiguar por mi mismo si es real o no.

.- Ok, basta las dos.- Poniéndose de pie frente a los tres chicos, Shapner detuvo a Videl cuando planeaba comenzar una nueva discusión con Iresa.- Terminemos con esto de una vez. Ni gohan ni yo iremos hoy a esa casa abandonada ...

Creyendo erróneamente que su necedad había sido suficiente para que Shapner cediera sus creencias; Videl sonrió satisfecha.

.- ... Quita esa sonrisa Videl.- Leyendo sus pensamientos por medio de esa sonrisa; el rubio continúa con su charla.- En lugar de eso: vamos a jugar a la casa en la casa de Videl para ver quién tiene la razón.

.- Disculpa pero, ¿Quién te crees para decidir eso ...?

.- ¿Qué pasa, la gran Videl tiene miedo? .- Shapner la interrumpió de nueva cuenta. Y esa cruzo los límites.

Contradecir cada uno de sus argumentos fue divertido para Videl, incluso el miedo que tenía Iresa la diversión y era comprensible; No era común que las chicas de su edad buscaran un sentido común en su entorno y solo se dejaban guiar por el resto.

Todo lo contrario a ella, tal vez era por eso que no se veía formando parte del resto. Y Gohan le repetía más de una vez que era única, cuando terminaba de tener una escena de celos con alguna otra chica.

Pero adjuntarle miedo ...

Era algo que no dejaría pasar su lado ególatra. Lo que la suo sonrió confiado que Shapner tenía. Esta vez caería en su juego y sin duda lo ganaría.

.- De acuerdo. Esta noche a las 8:30 p.m. en mi casa, yo preparare todo. Solo traigan ropa, su pijama y lo que gusten o necesen; ninguno saldrá de allí hasta el día siguiente.

.- Trato echo. Ya veremos quien ríe al último Videl.- Con el trato forjado; el muchacho tomo los restos de su almuerzo, se alejó de sus amigos y rápidamente se perdió entre los demás estudiantes.

.- Están dementes. Yo no iré, ni loca.- Tratando de no ser tan dramática, Iresa solo la miraba con las pupilas contraídas y con terror a flor de piel.

.- No hay nada que temer Ire; ya verás que nada pasara, podre restregarle mi victoria a Shapner y podremos hacer una pijamada en casa; después de todo mi papá no se encuentra en la ciudad.

.- Doesn't matter. No quiero morir, aun soy una chica linda y joven; no voy a participar en un juego tan peligroso.- Al ver la terquedad de su compañera; Videl trato de buscar algún método para convencerla.

Tal vez algo material funcionaría, pero sería complicado buscar algo específico que le guste a Iresa. Una cita con algún chico ... ella no tenía problemas para conseguir la atención de quien quisiera; y ofrecer una cita de Gohan ... Ni muerta.

Videl suspiro resignado, solo había una manera de conseguirlo.

.- Vamos Iresa si aceptas venir ... iré contigo de compras un día completo y me probare cada vestido que quieras.- El estado de ánimo de la rubia pareció cambiar al escuchar la tentadora propuesta.

.- ¿Lo dices enserio? .- Pregunto incrédula pero aun en negatividad. Siempre pensé que nunca vería un Videl de compras en algún centro comercial, porque cada vez que le pedía acompañarla, ella se negaba sin una pizca de amabilidad o sutileza.

Pero aún se preguntaba si era suficiente para dejar su miedo a lo supernatural y lo desconocido ... quizás no. Por desgracia a veces la curiosidad humana, nos interpone a nuestro propio razonamiento.

.- ... solo si prometes que vamos a jugar un corto tiempo y luego nos desharemos de esa cosa.- Gohan no dio fe en lo que escuchaba; a pesar de mostrarse en contra desde el principio, Iresa había accedido a jugar un juego que le causaba tanto terror, ¿solo por un día de compras ?.

Pasara el tiempo que pasara, aún no entendía del todo a las mujeres y sus constantes intervalos emocionales.

.- Si lo prometo.- Finalmente la campaña escolar sonó anunciando que las clases comenzaban de nuevo. Mientras los demás estudiantes en el jardín central se marchaban con pereza hacia los diferentes edificios; los tres chicos se levantaron del césped y sacudieron sus ropas.- Estaremos bien, tranquila Iresa. Ya verás que nos divertiremos.

.- Si claro, divertirnos ... - Repitió con sarcasmo mientras recogía los desechos del almuerzo con ayuda de Gohan.

Dio un suspiro marchándose hacia el interior del edificio frente a ellos, reprochándose en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté ... Ese día de compras sería el más largo que Videl tendría en toda su vida.

Gohan con nuevas preguntas en mente; ahora dirigidas hacia Videl.

.- ¿Qué te pasa? .- La voz de su acompañante le sorprendió; recordó que caminaban hacia una casa de Videl y reconociendo por los puestos locales que veía, ya no estaban tan lejos.

No recordaba el momento exacto en el que salieron de la preparatoria, si no fuera porque Videl estaba enganchado en su brazo izquierdo, tal vez habría estrellado contra un poste de luz o un auto que hubiera arroyado.

.- ¿Eh? .- Balbuceo aturdido.

.- No ha dicho nada desde que salimos de la escuela. ¿Pasa algo Gohan?

.- N-no, no es nada ... Oh bueno s-si.- Al sacudir su cabeza un par de veces, logro hablar con más tranquilidad.- Me sorprendió el hecho de que aceptaras el trato de Shapner.

.- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera si dijo que yo tenía miedo?

.- ¿Honestamente ...? .- La niña asistió con la cabeza.- ... Creí que lo golpearías.

Ambos comenzaron a reír por lo dicho, esa gracia se prolongó mientras continuaban caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.- Bueno, tal vez quisiera hacerlo ... Pero hay algo que me ha enseñado desde que nos conocimos.

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.-Ahí más formas de tener la victoria, que usar la violencia. Y son más gratificantes.- Conforme avanzaban por la acera; el gentío de adultos y niños así como el de automóviles en la calle iban disminuyendo. Señalándoles que pronto estarían en la propiedad privada de la familia Satán y permitiéndoles más intimidad en su charla.

.- Vaya, con eso era por eso el cambio tan radical que tuviste.- Respondió el chico sonrojado y feliz, mientras de muy buena manera sentía la sien de su pareja recargándose en su hombro.

.- Y me alegro de haberlo tenido.- Vince dejó de tomar su mano mientras ella se relajaba al tacto más que tenia la del muchacho. Se sentía sumamente gratificante como su mano cubierta por la mano de Gohan; La hizo sentir tan protegida y amada.

Son todos esos detalles que tenía con ella; sutiles pero adorables y su enigma, lo que la atrajeron y ella no se quejaba en lo absoluto. El era un chico fuera de lo común.

Finalmente comenzaron a visualizar una barda de concreto color melón con una línea superior roja. Y en medio estaba la reja principal, brillando con el atardecer que tenía justo a la izquierda. La morena aún se avergonzaba al ver la cabeza de bronce de su padre, que tanto había insistido en colocar sobre ella.

Separando sus manos del brazo de su novio; Videl rebusco en su mochila hasta encontrar un par de llaves. Cuando tenía la indicación ya había llegado al frente de la reja y con un chillido en el jardín silencioso, recorrió la reja dejando suficiente espacio para que ambos entraran y volvieron a cerrarla.

Sin escatimar en ver el jardín, los dos se apresuraron hacia la puerta de madera color chocolate mientras Videl tomaba la llave restante para poder entrar. Para Gohan y cualquier otra persona eran una mansión bastante lujosa por fuera. Pero no era nada comparado con la decoración del interior. Finas alfombras color vino, cuadros costosos, los muebles de madera en perfecto estado sin una pizca de polvo o algún rasguño y objetos de valor personal como fotografías o en su mayoría trofeos del campeón de artes marciales. Sin dudas digna decoración de un hombre tan reconocido y rico.

Gohan recordó que aún no conocía los planos de su novia. La chica entró a la casa y mantuvo la puerta abierta a la espera de que su novio entrara.

.- Videl; aun no me ha dicho que planeas exactamente.- Ambos dejaron sus pertenencias en la mesa que estaba cerca de la entrada y relajaron sus hombros buscando más comodidad.

.- Primero tenemos que preparar todo. ¿Qué te gustaría para la cena; preparamos hamburguesas y papas fritas, ordenamos la pizza o prefieres una parrillada en el jardín trasero? .- No veía esto como una reunión para llamar a fantasmas, más bien lo veía como una reunión divertida con sus mejores amigos.

Siguiendo a la parlanchina chica, ambos entraron en una de las muchas habitaciones de la primera planta, llegando a la amplia y limpia cocina equipada. Videl se dirigió a la nevera mientras Gohan se recargó contra la barra de mármol con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Mientras observaba la variedad de ingredientes que había; de los compartimientos de la puerta saco una lata de gaseosa y la extendió a su espalda. De inmediato sintió como Gohan la tomaba y escuchó el clásico sonido de la efervescencia. Tomo una más para ella mientras esperaba una respuesta.

.- Cualquiera está bien para mí, pero creo que a Shapner le gustará más la pizza.- Respondió Gohan, el burbujeante sabor a naranja le deleito las papilas gustativas al instante.

.- Además Iresa quiere comenzar a ser vegetariana; Podemos pedir una vegetariana para ella. Imitando su posición, Videl recargó la espalda contra el electrodoméstico disfrutando su bebida.

.- ¿Desde cuándo quiere ser vegetariana?

.- Desde hoy después del almuerzo.- Gohan tuvo que evitar escupir la gaseosa por la risa. Le encantaba ese sentido del humor de su novia, no importaba que sucediera, siempre lograba divertirlo. La chica se burla con gusto cuando unas gotas salpicaron sus labios, quedando en su barbilla. Entonces ordenamos la pizza. Solo falta comprar ... algunas frituras, tal vez algo de helado les guste, cervezas para el vicio de Shapner y ... el tablero ouija.

Dejando su bebida detrás del chico, Videl tomo un bolígrafo de encima de la nevera y arranco una nota adhesiva de esta, comenzando a anotar las cosas que compraría en la capital.

.- ¿No la traería Shapner? .- Dijo mientras se aseguraba de limpiar por completo su boca con la manga de su camisa blanca.

.- Cuando fuiste al baño antes de salir, me dijo que la que planeaban usar en esa casa abandonada; era de otro chico A si que tendré que conseguirla.- Terminando de escribir su nota, al girar noto que él se veía ansioso. El movimiento de los dedos lo señalo y su sonrisa lo delato.

.- Sera interesante hacer esto. No puedo esperar.- Siguió repitiendo con felicidad y fue un espectáculo muy tierno para ella.

.- ¿Sigues con esa curiosidad? ... Eres único en tu tipo mi amor.-

Tomando con la guardia baja, el moreno reía nervioso mientras rascaba la nuca distraídamente. Amaba escuchar esas dos palabras pero aún le causaban timidez al no saber qué respuesta quería Videl exactamente. Pero con solo decírselo, ella ya se sentía satisfecha.

.- Iré a comprar las cosas antes de que anochezca más. ¿Podrías ayudararme a preparar las habitaciones de ...?

.- Espera, ¿Sabes donde vas a lograrás exactamente? .- Videl no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería.

.- No, claro que no lo sé ... tendré que caminar hasta encontrar algo.- Después de todo; no podía solo preguntar a la gente sobre una tienda de magia o brujería.

.- Dudo que encuentres algo en las calles centrales de la ciudad. Prefiero ir yo Videl ...

.- Vamos, sabes que puedo patearle el trasero a cualquiera que se encuentre en las calles peligrosas de la ciudad.- Videl entendió el motivo de la preocupación de su pareja, pero confiaba en la herencia marcial de su padre.

.- Eso no lo dudo, eres la mujer más fuerte del universo.- Su seguridad y firmeza se desmoronó con una sonrisa de Gohan; cuando se acercó hacia ella tomo sus manos, se hicieron sus piernas de gelatina. Era tan endemoniadamente sexy incluso cuando actuaba tan casto.- Pero es mejor no tomar riesgos.

Y vuelta esa mirada terca tan típica de Videl; pero tenía una última respuesta con la que contraatacar.

.- Además tengo que ir a mi casa para avisarle a mis padres que ir por mi ropa y mis demás cosas.

Pensando en lo que tardaba en volver ... Videl tendría que quedarse para tener todo listo a la hora acordada. La ojiazul suspiro resignada.

.- ... Bien, tu ganas. Me quedare aquí a preparar las habitaciones.- Ganando esta partida, Gohan termino de un solo trago la mitad restante de gaseosa. Videl le extendió la lista de compras y algo de efectivo; el con timidez lo acepto sabiendo que no llevaba demasiado en su billetera.

.- Volveré más pronto que puedo.- Dijo mientras guardaba la lista y el dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Pero de pronto sintió los dedos de su chica apoyarse con cautela en su pecho.

Anormal en ella, siendo él un sumiso en el mundo amoroso y ella quien siempre le dio la iniciativa.

.- Piensa en mí ... - Susurro Videl con sutil alegría y ocultando su rostro con los mechones de su cabello corto y la clavicula del moreno. Amaba la diferencia de altura entre ellos. Y ahora necesitaba ser la chica que recibió palabras de amor de parte de Gohan.

.- ... Siempre.- Copiando su tono susurrante; Gohan se deleito con el aroma dulce que desprendía los cabellos de su novia. Sentir su cálido aliento chocando tan cerca de su cuello, le causó escalofríos pero no lo dejo de disfrutar. No hubo lugar para el timorato en un momento así.

El la tomo suavemente de la barbilla y la hizo levantar el rostro un poco. Solo lo suficiente para besar su frente; Tomando el tiempo que gustó para sentir el tacto contra sus labios, mientras Videl sonrió sintiéndose satisfecha.

Después de unos minutos, rompió el tierno beso y deslizó su dedo índice desde su mentón, a lo largo de su mejilla; sintiendo su tibia temperatura. Para su pesar tenía que alejarse y sonrió de nuevo mientras salía de la cocina.

La muchacha se mantuvo estática y con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba los pasos alejándose más y más. Eran una pareja singular y tenían una forma de interpretar un "te amo" tan única como ellos.

Choco sus palmas y abandono la cocina corriendo hacia la escalera que daba al segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones más amplias y completas.

Su padre se había ido del país un par de dias antes, explicándole que tenía asuntos publicitarios y conferencias que atender y dejándola al cuidado de un par de mucamas para atender la limpieza y tres chefs para satisfacer su apetito. Pero ella había logrado convencerlos para que se tomaran el tiempo de descanso hasta el regreso de su padre.

Estar sola en la enorme edificación no le era un problema; que fuera millonaria no significaba que tuvieran que hacerle absolutamente y el silencio la tranquilizaba demasiado.

Se dirigió a una habitación al azar, pensando en que esa seria para Iresa.

Las decoraciones eran iguales en todas las habitaciones, por recomendación de su padre; solo algunos detalles decorativos marcaban la diferencia. Pero sabía que el televisor y el aparato de sonido, sería lo primordial para el par de rubios.

Mientras sacaba un juego de sabanas limpias y arrojaba las viejas en un cesto de ropa, mostro su desagrado al sentir el hedor a humedad y polvo que desprendían.

Cuanto termino de arreglar la cama King Size, tomo la cesta y se dirigió a hacer lo mismo para la habitación de Shapner.

Cargando una mochila mediana llena con su pijama, una muda de ropa, artículos de higiene personal y unos zapatos más cómodos que los que llevaba, Gohan caminaba con atención entre las calles semi vacías del oeste de la capital. Las bolsas de plástico crujían cada vez que chocaban entre si a cada paso; por fortuna nada podía derramarse tan fácilmente.

Sus padres no se opusieron en lo más mínimo a que pasara la noche fuera; lo veían como un merecido descanso luego de tantos años de esmero en sus estudios y una forma en la que su hijo conviviera como una adolescente más. Y su relación con Videl era más que perfecta para ambos padres.

De un momento a otro se ruborizo al recordar lo que comento su madre antes de que saliera de su hogar…No sabía que pensar exactamente al respeto.

" _.- No quiero nietos tan pronto, escuchaste Gohan"._

No daba crédito a la suposición de su madre; solo era una reunión entre amigos, y ellos mantenían una relación tranquila y paciente. ¿Cómo había sospechado que él y Videl ...?

.- Oye, fíjate por donde caminas niño.- Una sacudida le quito ese tema de la mente, y en seguida comenzó a disculparse con el hombre corpulento de barba con el que había chocado pero este se fue refunfuñando sin tomarlo en cuenta.

Dejando a un lado la insinuación sexual que su madre había hecho, fue imposible comenzar a pensar a mayor plazo. ¿Qué veía en Videl a futuro? No tenia duda de lo mucho que la amaba y veía con claridad un futuro a su lado. Quería tener una casa propia, darle las comodidades que merecía, enorgullecerla con un título universitario y un trabajo digno. Pero en el corazón; quería ser su esposo

Nada le daría más felicidad que darle formalmente su apellido, ser conocido como el esposo de Videl Son ... y tal vez formar una familia.

Le era fácil pensarlo pero no se lo decían, mucho menos ahora que apenas iban a graduarse de la preparatoria ... el tiempo le dará la oportunidad.

Cuando comenzó a notar algunos edificios descuidados y menos personas a su alrededor, decidió postergar sus ideas para un futuro para más tarde; ahora debía prestar atención por su seguridad.

Le daba un aspecto tétrico a ese lado de la ciudad, el número de autor, polvo y sin neumáticos que había, montones de colillas acumulándose tóxicamente en las alcantarillas y botellas rotas sobre la cerca.

Debido a la hora y la poca seguridad que había, las tiendas ya estaban cerradas y los pocos faros que había en los puestos, parpadeaban por un corto circuito. No se encuentra solo en la calle al menos; algunos jóvenes vestidos con sus mejores vestidos, acompañados por jovencitas con vestidos ajustados y con demasiado escote ya hacían fila para entrar a lo que sabía, era un bar nocturno.

Era obvio que nadie miraría a un chico con pantalón marrón, camisa blanca y chaleco negro que pasó entre los demás hombres que había.

Su nariz ardió por el fuerte olor a cigarrillo; lo que le hizo apretar sus fosas nasales buscando calmar el ardor. No entendía porque a los chicos les gustaba.

Nuevamente, la costumbre de seguir caminando distraído, lo llevó a una encrucijada y la calle que había a su derecha, se distinguía por algunos letreros iluminados de tiendas que no le interesaban. Estaba decidido a desistir y llamar a Videl de un teléfono público para decirle.

Pero en medio de dos negocios medianos, noto un ventanal iluminado por la luz interior; la oscuridad de la noche lo hizo acercarse para ver el letrero sobre la puerta.

Sonrió al distinguir las letras desgastadas en la madera.

"Hechizos y magia"

Al entrar, la campanilla clásica sonó, pero Gohan ya estaba distraído por ver el número de cosas variadas que veía su alrededor.

En las repisas atornilladas en la pared, había empaques rectangulares de diversos colores, estatuas desconocidas de menor tamaño y diversos dijes. En el suelo lucían empolvados trozos de tela, que servían como tapete para más figuras de yeso de mayor tamaño, de igual forma había otras dos vitrinas en la pared contraria.

Frente a la entrada, había un mostrador de vidrio donde había más artículos pequeños de todas las formas y colores. Y una campanilla de plata, se apresura hacia el mostrador y noto una puerta cubierta con una cortina a la izquierda.

Y aunque toco la campanilla varias veces, sigue solo. Con la impaciencia del tiempo que demoraría al regresar, se vio resignado a irse ... pero antes de dar vuelta, una repentina sonó detrás de la sabana.

.- Juraría que hace años que esa campanilla no sonaba ... - Un anciano encorvado salio caminando con un bastón desgastado y hablando con la voz ronca; vestido con un simple traje de manta y el cabello atado en la nuca

El anciano ignoro por un momento al muchacho y revolcó entre algunos objetos; encontrando un par de anteojos entre las cajas y papeles. Limpiándolos con su propio pantalón, después de colocárselos, miro a su cliente.

.- Ohh ... disculpe la tardanza.- Se disculpo dándole vuelta al mostrador para acercarse más a Gohan y notar que observaba bien; no era normal que tuviera clientes y mucho menos uno tan joven.- ¿Qué puedes hacer este anciano por ti jovencito? ¿Tal vez alguna amarre amorosa para una chica ... o una maldición hacia alguien? ... también hay muchos amuletos ... .- Hablo el dueño de la tienda, confiado en los trabajos comunes que solicitaban los clientes cuando aún los tenía.

.- N-no ... Disculpe mi tartamudeo, pero nunca había visto una tienda así.- Dijo el pelinegro mientras rascaba su nuca y reía nervioso.- Tengo algo en específico. Disculpe, ¿por casualidad no vende usted tableros de ouija?

El rostro de sorpresa del anciano no se hizo esperar.

.- Vaya ... que sorpresa ... -La impresión del hombre hizo que Gohan malinterpretara.

.- ¿No tienes? ... Disculpa, creí que aquí podría encontrarte.- Asustado por pensar que entro a una tienda equivocada, el chico pensó en marcharse pero de nuevo el hombre hablo.

.- Estas en la tienda indicada, pero no creí que en esa época alguien pidiera eso.- Divagando en su palabras; el anciano camino hasta un viejo armario que tenía cerca de la entrada. En la parte alta había una caja empolvada que le era imposible alcanzar. ¿Podría ayudarme a bajar esa caja?

Asintiendo, Gohan se acercó levantándose sobre la punta de sus pies y con cuidado extendió la caja empolvada al hombre.

.- Muchas gracias ... Veamos - Ya con la caja en sus manos, camino de regreso al mostrador y del mismo lugar donde encontró sus gafas, saco un paño viejo para quitar el polvo. Tosiendo de vez en cuando al inhalar involuntariamente las pelusas y la tierra.

Poco a poco, Gohan fue notando que no era una caja de cartón.

Se descubrió un plástico brillante y delgado que había protegido una caja de color rojo carmín; El abandono había dejado su rastro en el, al cubrirse de polo y darle una tonalidad café.

Una vez que la tuvo limpia, tome una navaja para comenzar a rascar cuidadosamente el envoltorio.

.- ¿Seguro que sabe cómo usarla, joven? .- El chico asintió con la mirada en la mercancía. Ante la afirmativa, el anciano se permitió dar una charla menos profesional. Esta es una herramienta muy útil, pero debes saber cómo usarla correctamente.

Parpadeo confuso al escuchar lo dicho por el hombre mientras seguía rasgando un costado del plástico.

.- Disculpe, ¿A quién se refiere exactamente? .-

.-No siempre se atrae entidades positivas con esto. Los demás participantes deben ser consientes de eso también.- Cuando termino de cortar; con sutiles tirones fue sacando la caja de su envoltorio y arrojo la basura a un costado sin preocupación. Giro la caja roja frente al muchacho antes de abrirla. Lo primero que este vio, fue el mismo tablero que Shapner le había descrito.

Aun bajo la precaución del veterano, el pelinegro mantenía fe en la sabiduría de su amigo Shapner.

.- Ya veo...con que esté él el tablero ouija.-murmuro para si mientras tomaba el rectángulo de madera. Al hacerlo, descubrió un triángulo del mismo material que tenía una esfera de cristal adherida al centro y una hoja de papel. Supuso que eran las instrucciones, así que no vio necesidad de leerlas. Gohan volvía a colocar todo en su interior y saco su billetera mientras el anciano volvía a cerrar la caja.- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

.- 50 Zenis.- Gohan lo miro sorprendido.

.- ¿No considera que es muy poco, señor?.- Después de sus compras aún llevaba al menos 300 Zenis.

.- Con honestidad; yo no vendería le vendería a nadie dos pedazos de madera por más que eso.- Siento parte de el mundo de la brujería desde su juventud, había optado por mantener una opinión neutral en cuanto a lo satánico. Creía en la ayuda divina o propia usando amuletos, ritos y plegarias; pero el mundo sobrenatural era ajeno a él y no confirmaba o negaba su existencia, por lo mismo no era capaz de dictaminar un precio mayor. Sin importarle su vida llena de necesidad o si el día de mañana sufriría hambre; trataría bien a sus escasos clientes.

.- Le daré...200 Zenis...por favor acéptelos.- Le ofreció el dinero sonriéndole con la mayor calidez posible; tratando de que el hombre viera su honestidad, sin que pensara que trata de ofenderlo.

.- No puedo aceptarlo jovencito, es demasiado...- El anciano empujó sutilmente su brazo rechazando el detalle. Pero Gohan no desistiría.

.- Por favor. Lo hago de todo corazón.- Por un instante el anciano vio las pupilas del chico y noto la cordialidad que venía de su interior. Supo al instante la genuinidad de realizar ese detalle hacia él.

No lo vio como algo ofensivo...era lo más amable que alguien había hecho por él.

El anciano acepto el dinero; sabiendo que este muchacho recibiría su recompensa tarde o temprano.

.-Muchas gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco.- Imitando la reverencia que el viejo le hacía; Gohan tomo la caja bajo su brazo. Por fortuna no contenía ninguna escritura en ella y hacia evitaría las miradas curiosas de las personas que se topará en su regreso.

.- Muchas gracias a ti. Debo irme; hasta luego.- Y mientras Gohan caminaba de vuelta a la salida, la mirada del anciano se volvió mientras la clavaba la vista en la espalda.

La seriedad invertida en su trabajo le había dado una visión más amplia del mundo; no era común que sintiera el peligro acosando así el entorno de las personas.

Pero ese joven tenía algo diferente. Y lo que llevaba bajo el brazo le causó escalofríos al hombre. No puedo callarle su corazonada

.- Espera; una última cosa.- Gohan giro la cabeza al escuchar al anciano, ya con una pierna fuera de la tienda y la mano en el picaporte. Este ya no se mostraba serio, más bien preocupado.- Ten mucho cuidado; no solo debes protegerte de lo que ves. Hay muchas cosas escondidas en las sombras.

Videl permaneció recostada en el sofá más amplio de la sala mientras jugaba distraída con el control remoto del televisor, luego de desistir en su búsqueda de un programa entretenido.

De fondo se escuchaba un sutil canto de Iresa y el impaciente zapateo de Shapner.

Ya era las 9:17 p.m.

El chico rubio yacía vestido con un pantalón rojo intenso y una camisa de franela color negro, Iresa lucía un pijama de seda color perla y no podía olvidar su enorme equipaje solo para una noche.

Los aviones femeninos de Iresa le causaron disgusto a la morena, pero bajo un punto de vista neutral; Sabía que la rubia haría uso de todo su valor para acompañarlos esta noche, solo un cambio de una noche femenina con la gruona Videl. Sacrificándose en una noche de risas, peinados y arreglos; recompensaría a Iresa.

.- ¿Cuánto más demorará el repartidor? .- Desparramado sobre el suelo; Shapner volvió a quejarse mientras pateaba rítmicamente uno de los almohadones del sillón.

.- _"La noche enloquece lentamente. Dancing Dancing heart ..._ -Sentada mientras jugueteaba con sus uñas; Iresa continuo cantando en voz baja sin ser partícipe de la conversación.

.- Si demora más tiempo es mejor para mí. Así será gratis.- Respondió Videl. Solo 10 minutos más y no pagaría por ellos ... pero estaba más a la espera de su novio que de la comida.

.-Huhm ... -Sin más remedio que ignorar el gruñido de su estomago de su estomago; el rubio acaparo el tazón de frituras para sí mismo, junto a la botella de la salsa picante. Recordó los planos para hoy.

Mientras chupaba el polvo de queso y picante de sus dedos, cuestionaba si Gohan había encontrado o no el tablero ouija. Nunca saldría de sus labios confesar que le temía tanto la primera vez que fue invitado a una sesión.

Ahora solo era un recuerdo borroso debido a la lejanía del suceso. Un fin de semana en una cabaña sobre las montañas, bebidas y cocteles y un tablero encontrado por accidente en el ático.

Su mente solo había retenido las palabras de inicio del juego y las reglas básicas, pero al día siguiente, uno de los chicos había despertado con los rasguños en los brazos y las costillas. Igualmente, la puerta de roble de la cabaña estaba gastada con las marcas profundas de arañazos.

Pero todo termino y finalizo en un tema de chistes para la posteridad.

No veía el odio de Barry Can con su patética actitud de superioridad y los demás del círculo social siguiéndolo como su manada personal.

Desde el almuerzo, le sorprendió el entusiasmo genuino del moreno; Nunca pensó que Son Gohan y los juegos demoniacos podrían mezclarse.

.- _... "El latir de mi corazón se aceleró. Boogie atrás. Me enamoro en un instante_ ... - Una cerveza complementa muy bien el aperitivo se Shapner; por suerte había traído unas propias suponiendo la escases en mansión Satán. La canción que cantaba Iresa le hizo mover las rodillas involuntariamente siguiendo el ritmo. Fue cuando la miro desde debajo de la mesa de centro obteniendo un panorama que no esperaba pero no le disgustó ... ¿Desde cuándo tenía tan lindas piernas ...?

El timbre repentino lo hizo levantarse asustado, así como olvidar la superficie que tenía sobre la cabeza.

Riendo por las quejas de Shapner; Videl se marcho hacia la salida tomando una chaqueta que Gohan le había dado para abrigarla después de una cita hace mucho tiempo. Al salir, distinguió las ropas que veía detrás de la reja y sonrió mientras corría hacia la entrada.

.- Al fin llegaste; Shapner e Iresa ya están dentro.- Aprecio esa sonrisa de él, destacando en la oscura noche. No le tomo mucho tiempo abrir la reja y darle el paso.

.- Lamento la demora. Me tomo tiempo encontrar una tienda.

La caja tomo toda la atención de Videl ... creía que vería algún símbolo raro o escritura en la tapa. Vaya decepción.

.- Que bien que la encontraste, me alegra que ya estás aquí.- Ella no reprimió más el deseo de abrazarlo; logrando apenas, enroscar sus brazos pequeños alrededor de su cintura mientras lo sentía a él tratando de responder el detalle sin golpearla por accidente con ninguno de los objetos.

No dudaba de la fuerza física de su amado; ya que debes en cuando ambos practicaban artes marciales juntos. Pero siempre le aterraba imaginarlo frente a un ladrón armado. En un instante de duda o distracción se puede perder la vida ...

Gohan trago saliva con dificulta. De nuevo sintió el constante respiro de Videl contra su cuello; regresaron esos deliciosos escalofríos que lo sonrojaban pero lo hacían suspirar.

Con su única mano libre, la tomo de la cintura y sintió el material más áspero de sus ropas. Al verla mejor; reconoció su propia chaqueta, luciendo grande en el esbelto cuerpo de su pareja.

La cercanía física lo extasió, pero con su propia ropa puesta, le dio un estremecimiento nunca vivido y exótico.

Ella busco su cara intrigada por el silencio. No dudo en besarla profundamente.

Entre el choque firme de sus labios, el jadeo sorpresa de ella y un empuje más conciso hacia él; Videl abrió los ojos sorprendidos al sentir un fugaz lengüetazo en la unión de sus labios.

El beso no le disgustó pero la sorprendió. Lentamente comenzó a responderlo pero aún sin darle acceso tan fácilmente; jugaría más con él Escucho varios golpes junto a sus pies e inmediatamente como Gohan la tomaba por completo de la cintura y con su otra extremidad en libertad, la toma de la nuca haciéndola levantar más el rostro.

Un mordisco en el labio y sus lenguas comenzó a tener un sensual jugueteo. Videl recorrió su espalda amplia, sus hombros firmes y su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca. Pero la falta de aire comenzó a notarse, a su pesar, rompieron el beso jadeantes y con los labios húmedos.

Era el mejor beso que habían tenido ...

.- L-lo siento ... no sé q-que me paso ... - ... Hasta hace un momento.

Caballerosamente la aparto un poco y casi tropezó con las cosas que había soltado. Comenzó a levantar las cosas de nuevo. Mientras ella cubría su boca y evitaba mirarlo.

.- No importa…- Le ayudo con las compras y en silencio ambos caminaron hasta la morada; la chica lo miro durante todo el trayecto.

¿Cómo decirle a su penoso novio que le había fascinado ese beso?

.-Ya era hora, comienzo a tener hambre...-Shapner salio de la sala topándose de frente a ambos pelinegros. Por suerte sin notar el sonrojo y el ambiente tenso.-...Ahhh, creí que las pizzas ya habían llegado.

Riendo por la desilusión de su amigo, Gohan lo siguió a la sala siendo notado por la otra rubia.

.- ¡Gohan, al fin llegaste!.- Con un ágil salto, Iresa con dos brincos llego hasta él y se engancho a su cuello. Sin importar que llevara solo horas de no haberlo visto.

.- También me alegra verte, Iresa.- Cortésmente Gohan respondió el afecto de la pequeña chica, al abrazarla y ocultar su anatomía frágil y delgada con sus brazos anchos.

Por su lado Shapner veía inquiridoramente a ambos; ¿Por que todas parecían tener un apego hacia Gohan? ¿Debía ser un nerd para llamar la atención...?

Apartándose de la rubia, dejo su mochila sobre una mesa de estar y le entrego las bolsas restantes a su novia, fue ahí cuando el rubio noto la caja que tenia bajo el antebrazo derecho.

Shapner sonrió e Iresa se mostro resignada; finalmente, tendría que jugar con ellos.

.- Déjame ayudarte.- Ignorándolo ese detalle, Iresa tomo la ultima bolsa sabiendo que en esa se encontraba su comida favorita. Helado de vainilla. Chillo como una niña al sacarlo de la bolsa y abrazar el bote.- ¿Podemos comer un poco antes de la pizza?.

Ambas chicas se marcharon de la sala hacia la cocina llevándose los alimentos.

.- Por lo que veo, conseguiste la ouija.- Shapner le señalo con la cabeza, la caja que había olvidado.

.- ¡Ah, es cierto! Lo olvide.- una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca del rubio.

.- Bueno, no importa. Cuando llegue y no te encontré ... Creí que tal vez te habías arrepentido.

.- Ni siquiera lo pensé. Aun quiero ver que es la ouija exactamente.

.- "Ya veremos si tu supuesto valor es cierto o no" * .- contra a sus pensamientos, se giro de golpe sonriendo ampliamente al moreno.- Y lo harás, nos vamos a divertir te lo asegururo.

.- Si, pero que tendrás que esperar. - De pie en el marco de la puerta, Videl sentenció las palabras del rubio al ver que planeaba hablar. - Primero dejaremos que Gohan descanse un poco y se cambie de ropa.

.-Sí, preferiría cambiarme para estar más cómodo.- Respondió apenado el chico.

.- Entonces te mostraré tu habitación.- Siguió a Videl fuera de la sala. Mientras tanto subían las escaleras escucharon el timbre de la puerta

.- ¡Al fin! .- El grito de Shapner se escuchó cuando ambos estaban en la segunda planta, Videl recordó haber dejado el dinero en la mesa junto a la puerta.

.- Esta es.- Dijo Videl deteniéndose frente a una puerta cercana a la escalera.

En el transcurso de la tarde había decidido dormir separados para evitar chismes saliendo de la boca de Iresa. Pero el beso de hace un momento; Ya le hice una pregunta sobre lo que querría Gohan.

.- Gracias Videl, me cambiare rápido y bajo enseguida.- Gohan se mostraba tranquilo como cualquier momento. Eso le quito las incógnitas de la mente. Se despidió de él para darle más privacidad y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse.

Se tomó su tiempo para quitarse su camisa azul con naranja y su pantalón blanco y se vistió rápidamente. Colocándose una pantuflas moradas, Videl salió de su habitación hacia la sala.

Conforme se acercaba, escuchaba más claro el televisor y las voces de Shapner y Gohan.

.- ¡Eso no fue justo! ¡No hubo ninguna falta en el juego! .- Shapner miraba molesto un partido de fútbol, mientras Gohan solo estaba sentado en el piso sin entender mucho.

Videl se sorprendió al verlo. Un simple pantalón azul oscuro junto a unas pantuflas del mismo color. Pero una camiseta blanca que se ajustaba a su torso.

Al tomarlo del brazo cuando caminaban, ya había sentido una rigidez y firmeza; pero lo tomo como algo normal en la anatomía de un chico de 17 años. Además de que él siempre usaba manga larga incluso para hacer deporte.

No daba crédito a la masa de músculos que había desconocido hasta ahora ...

.-Después miras a tu Adonis, picarona.- Un susurro en su nuca le saco un grito ridículamente agudo; ambos chicos la descubrieron mirándolos desde el marco de la puerta. Pasando a su lado volviendo a tararear despreocupada; Iresa retomo su lugar en el sofá individual. Ya ninguno recordaba el motivo central que los había reunido.

Al menos hasta que Shapner apago el televisor y se acercó a tomar la caja que había dispuesto en una mesa.

.- Bien, comencemos esto de una vez.

Gohan ya no tendría esa curiosidad exorbitante; Al fin tendría las respuestas que buscaba.

Videl entro y quizás por comodidad o una simple acción; Cerró la puerta de la sala. No era tiempo para ser la chica precoz frente a los atributos de un hombre; nada le satisfaría tanto como otra victoria acumulándose en su lista.

Shapner tomo el tablero y el oráculo y se encaminó al sentarse de igual forma en el alfombrado piso. De esa forma quedaron los tres sentados en círculo frente a la mesa baja de cristal.

.- Yo opino que unas velas y las luces apagadas nos darían mejor ambiente ...

.- Ni de broma.- Anticipándose a la morena, Iresa callo las opiniones de Shapner.

Con pesar en su espalda, Iresa ignoraba su sentido común que le gritaba por salir corriendo.

Pero incluso en ella, la curiosidad por un mundo nuevo le fue demasiado tentador; tanto para ignorar el miedo en si y buscar algo de la confianza de los demás. Además la presencia de tres jóvenes atléticos y valientes, le dio más tranquilidad. Decidió quedarse y ser participe en la sesión.

.- Escuchen con atención; Las reglas básicas para comenzar son estas. Todos podemos turnarnos para hacer las preguntas, pero uno a la vez. Debemos apoyar los dedos medio y corazón sobre el oráculo, pero no hacer mucha presión en él para que pueda moverse mejor y le daremos varias vueltas al oráculo para preparar el tablero.

Los tres chicos asintieron. Por fin llegó el momento.

.- Y, ¿con quién quieres contactar? .- cuestiono el rubio antes de permitirles tomar el oráculo.

.-Yo no tengo a nadie en específico. ¿Que allí de ustedes? .- Iresa se dirigió a los dos pelinegros; era fiel creyente, que sin importar el dolor en la muerte, el infierno en que residían o el paraíso que disfrutaba; no eliminamos la humanidad de los seres al abandonar este plano existencial.

Los tres jóvenes sabían de antemano quién tenía un ser querido en el más allá.

Videl sabía el nombre, pero le era imposible sacarlo por su garganta.

.- No ... No podría.- La última palabra escapó de si inconscientemente. Gohan la miraba con pesar.

.- Vi, ¿estás seguro de ... no querer intentarlo? .- Videl observó al pelinegro al sentir su mano tocando por los nudillos.

.- No es eso. De una manera; siento que sería una ofensa para ella ...- La melódica voz de la ojiazul comenzó a debilitarse, aunque dolía cada vez que la mencionaba.

.- Míralo por otro lado.- Iresa de nuevo obtuvo la atención.- Ve esto como una oportunidad de hablar con ella. Nada perdemos con intentarlo.

Las palabras dichas perforaron con fuerza su juicio. Tenían razón; Esta podría ser una oportunidad para hablar con su madre.

.- De acuerdo.- Si hacia esto solo para ganar una discusión; al menos obtendría algo de provecho. El oráculo fue colocado en el centro del tablero, uno a uno fueron brindando el tacto sobre él y le dieron unas pequeñas vueltas para dar inicio al juego.

.- Miguel Satán; imploramos tu presencia entre nosotros.- Un Shapner amable y culto, hablo.- ¿Hay alguien aquí que pueda respondernos ?.

No hubo ningún movimiento. Pero el rubio les hizo entender la normalidad en estos casos; siempre tomaba más de un intento lograrlo.

.- ¿Hay alguien que pueda respondernos? ...- Nada ocurrió.

.- ¿Por qué no se ...? .- Susurro Iresa para dirigir su pregunta a sus amigos. Un imperceptible movimiento bajo sus dedos sorprendió a todos ya ella la dejo en silencio de golpe; todos miraron sorprendidos, no había duda de lo que sintieron bajo los dedos.

El oráculo se movió solo unos milímetros hacia la parte superior izquierda. El "SI".

Iresa casi lo suelta por el susto. Videl por la rabia.

.- Esta era digna de ti shapner.- Confuso por el reclamo, Shapner miro a la furibunda pelinegra.

.- ¿Ahora que hice?

.-Hizo un esfuerzo para mostrar respeto a la memoria de mi madre.- Estaba tentada de arrojar el tablero por los aires y sacar al rubio a golpes de su casa. Nunca pensó en que tanta crueldad inhumana pudo tener Shapner.

.- Yo no hice nada Videl, lo juro.

.- Shapner dice la verdad.- Videl miro sorprendida a su novio.- No creo que hubiera sido capaz de moverlo tan suavemente.

Usando su lógica; de haber sido un movimiento voluntario, habrían sentido un tirón entrecortado y tosco. Pero fue un movimiento tan fluido y casi imperceptible.

.- ¿Lo ves ?, tu noviecito cree en mi, ¿por qué no lo intentamos otra vez?

.- Por esta vez ... voy a creerte.- Tranquilizada por la seguridad de Gohan, Videl suspiro tratando de eliminar su furía.- Sigamos el juego.

De nuevo, los cuatro retomaron la serenidad. Sabían que de nada ayudaba a hacer un escándalo por ese sutil movimiento. Apenas comenzaban.

.- Miguel Satán, ¿Estas presente aquí? .- Le tomo unos segundos al oráculo concretar su respuesta. Respondió "SI". Pero con la mirada de Videl, ambos llegaron a la misma deducción; Debía haber algo que lo comprobara.- ¿Qué pregunta concisa quieres hacer Videl ?.

Tras pensárselo durante unos segundos; Videl encontró una pregunta tan íntima, que aseguraba que ni su padre recordaba la respuesta.

.- ... Pregunta; ¿Cuál era mi canción favorita y quién la cantaba? .- Shapner asintió mientras volvía a dirigirse al oráculo. Comprendió que una pregunta simple como su nombre, no era de fiar; Ya lo habíamos dicho varias veces durante la sesión.

El oráculo comenzó a pasearse sobre las letras; formando la respuesta.

.-" _Together_ "…" _La cante…solo para ti_ ".- El rostro contrariado y en shock de la ojiazul, les confirmaron que era la respuesta correcta. Y quedaron convencidos de la presencia de Miguel Satán. Pero un misterioso aire gélido inundo la habitación conforme se turnaban las preguntas.

.- Mama…te extrañe tanto… ¿Has estado conmigo?.

.- "Si" " _Siempre_ lo hare"

.- ¿Cómo es el lugar donde se encuentra?.- Pregunto el pelinegro.

.- " _Oscuro_ ".- La respuesta extraño a todos. Iresa comenzaba a sudar…

.- ¿Oscuro?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. Pregunto Videl susurrante. No…no podía se que su madre estuviera…Ella era un ángel.

.- " _Muerte_ "…-La mente aturdida de la rubia, comenzó a jugarle en contra. Sus oídos distinguían un crujido silencioso fuera de la sala, pero nadie más aprecia sentirlo.

.- ¿Qué significa eso?.- El tono espeluznado de Iresa no fue distinguido o tomado en cuenta por nadie; todos se hallaban mirando el tablero pero a su contraria, lo miraban con inquietud.

.- " _El_ ".- Más confusión en la sala, no era posible.

.- ¿Qué significa eso?...- El oráculo de nuevo quedo inmóvil.- ¿Mamá?

.- " _Se irá conmigo_ ".- Los dos chicos compartieron miradas; ¿Hablaba de alguno de ellos…?

.- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente, mamá? ¿Quién?...- Le costó no gritar esa última pregunta. Alterada por el misticismo, la ojiazul se inclino más sobre el tablero.

.- " _…Humanos tontos_ ".- fue la última respuesta que se deletreo en el centro del cristal. Todos sintieron un toqueteo en la espalda que les helo la piel, músculos, nervios y hasta el hueso.

.- Esa ya no es mi madre… ¿De que demonios hablas… _cosa_?.- Pero ya no hubo respuesta escrita; el oráculo se deslizo violentamente de sus dedos. Y cayó en el regazo de Gohan.

.- Shapner… ¿Q-que es es-esto?.- Cuestiono la rubia al borde de la demencia. Todos seguían viendo el oráculo sobre el pelinegro. Este continuaba sorprendido.

.- No…no lo sé. N-nunca había pasado algo así…- Gohan tomo el oráculo sin saber exactamente que reacciones nacían en su pecho. Un golpe fuera de la sala los hizo saltar a todos.

Mareada al borde de las nauseas, aterrada. Una opresión asfixiante en la garganta, su cuerpo victima de espasmos y contracciones; Iresa sufría un ataque de pánico.

.- ¡Basta; Ya no lo soporto!.- Iresa se levanto rápido; abrió la puerta con violencia y esperando ver lo sobrenatural frente a ella, corrió con los ojos cerrados sin una dirección fija. Solo quería alejarse de todos y de _eso_ …

.- ¡Iresa espera!.-Videl la imito corriendo entre los cuartos de la primera planta, siguiendo el sonido de sus jadeos aterrados. En medio de su apresurada marcha; distinguió el causante del ruido. Un cuadro con la imagen de su madre había caído de su muro.

Pasando por varias habitaciones; en la cocina abierta provenía un llanto conocido.

.- Iresa.- Encontró a la rubia acuclillada entre la nevera y la brasero. Abrazando sus brazos y con intensas sacudidas en los hombros. Videl se agacho con lentitud.- Iresa…

.- Oh Videl…- Tras mirarla con los ojos enrojecidos, la rubia se lanzo hacia ella, llorando libremente sobre su hombro.

.- Lo siento…lo siento tanto. No debí traerte a esto…-Fraternalmente; Videl froto su espalda para tranquilizarla. Se sentía la peor persona del universo…

El ataque de Iresa comenzó a apaciguarse poco a poco. Jamas había sentido tanto terror; tantas emociones negativas apretando su pecho. Era lo más vil que podía vivir un ser humano.

Shapner y Gohan continuaron sentados en la sala, sin mover un solo dedo.

Ya no escuchaban los sollozos lejanos de Iresa ni el caminar rápido de Videl. Todo estaba sumergido en un silencio sepulcral. El pelinegro aun sostenía el triangulo de madera; la primera experiencia en el mundo sobrenatural…había sido terrible. Y esperaba que Iresa ya estuviera mejor; igualmente se sentía terrible por no intentar persuadirla para que se quedara en su habitación hasta que ellos terminaran.

.- ¿Y bien?.- Gohan parpadeo confundido y dejo de mirar el oráculo. Shapner miraba el tablero con seriedad.- ¿Fue lo que esperabas?.

.- ¿Honestamente?.-El rubio asintió.- Fue interesante en un principio. Pero comienzo a arrepentirme.

Una pequeña esperanza nació en el rubio al escucharlo; levanto la mirada de la mesa y lo miro con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

.- Me siento muy mal por Iresa, no pensé que le afectaría tanto.- La descensión; el rubio volvió a bajar la cabeza. Pero el también se sentía culpable por lo sucedido pero ya no había nada por hacer.

.-…No te preocupes.- Por vez primera, el blondo mostro amabilidad con el moreno. Tanta era la frialdad y hostilidad con la que lo había tratado, que se sentía muy extraño.- Videl está con ella…

Una repentina oscuridad les prohibió seguir mirando la ouija.

.-...Debe ser una maldita broma.- Furibundo, Shapner resoplo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás. La noche iba de mal en peor.

.Ya de pie y sin llanto, Videl aun continuaba abrazando a Iresa. Tratando de mirar inútilmente entre la densa oscuridad.

.- Ven; vamos con Gohan y Shapner.

.- No, no ... -Solo arrastrándola, ella volvería a la sala. Pero no queriendo darle más problemas a su amiga; Iresa fingía muy bien un teatral cansancio.- Quisiera darme un baño y irme a la cama, estoy muy cansado.

.- Claro como gustos.- Videl la soltó con lentitud, tanteo con sus manos el entorno de la nada, buscando en los muebles una vela. Hasta distinguir una con sus dedos, no tardo en encontrar los fósforos.

Y después de encenderla; Las dos rieron al ver el desorden provocado intencionalmente en la oscuridad.

.- Si necesitas algo, llámame.- Iresa tomo la vela y salía paso a paso fuera de la cocina. No amerito acercarse a la sala y solo subir las escaleras y poder dejar atrás esta experiencia mediante un sueño.

Al tener una segunda vela, la ojiazul camino de regreso hacia la sala. Pero en su camino, escuchamos ruidos extraños y pasos acercándosele entre la densa oscuridad.

Alerta; Videl alargo el brazo buscando amplificar la luminosidad. Fue cuando el cuerpo de un muchacho con camiseta apareció, recargándose en la pared para lograr caminar sin patear un mueble por accidente.

.- ¿Cómo está Iresa? .- Gohan trato de visualizar a la chica tal vez detrás de su novia aún asustada, pero no logro distinguir nada.

.- Ya está mejor. Quiso ducharse e ir a dormir.- El moreno se sintió aliviado al tener esa respuesta. La rubia estaba mejor

.- Me alegra escuchar eso. Pero, ¿qué haremos con la energía eléctrica? .- Videl torció los labios indecisa.

.- No lo sé ... No creo que sea bueno que intentemos arreglarlo nosotros.- Gohan sintió un golpeteo en el brazo y seguido; Videl le indico que la siguiera al sacudir su cuello. Con cercanía para distinguir su caminar con la luz de la vela; Ambos llegaron entre tambaleos, frente a la puerta de un armario.

Videl contribuyo el silencio a que Shapner se había marchado a su habitación o que se había quedado dormido. Sea cual sea la opción, no le tomo importancia.

.- Ya era tarde, podíamos dormir y mañana llamar a alguien para que la reparara.- Dijo Gohan mientras sostenía la vela cerca de las manos de la chica; ella entre las cajas y otros objetos, logro encontrar una linterna con baterías.

.- Si, puedes que tengas razón Gohan.- Comprimiendo un ojito repentino, la ojiazul recordó un importante detalle. Volvió su atención hacia el chico con seriedad.- Por cierto, ¿Qué hicieron con la ouija?

.-Shapner dijo que él se iba a llevar mañana. La morena se mostro resignada. Hubiera preferido decirle a Iresa que el tablero ya no estaba en casa. Pero la hora no ameritaba salir a tirarla lejos de la casa. De pronto le apareció otro pensamiento le abordo. Habían jugado la ouija y este genuinamente acepto no haberla movido.

Entonces ... ¡Había perdido la apuesta contra él ...! *

El vapor restante de la ducha empaña el espejo; dejando ver apenas, la silueta borrosa de Iresa dando la espalda mientras se colocaba una toalla amarilla enroscada en sus cabellos cortos.

Se sentía gratificante ya no tenía la piel pegajosa y mantenía la mente más fría, logrando pensar en las últimas respuestas obtenidas hace un rato.

No llegué a suponer lo terrorífico que eran esas movidas misteriosas bajo sus propios dedos y parecían muy hostiles las últimas respuestas, que le causaban un extraño y sofocante sentimiento.

Mientras buscaba entre los compartimientos variados, en dentífrico; alguien golpeo la puerta 3 veces La rubia se incorporó extrañamente, el silencio fuera, le parecía misterioso. Pensó que alguno de sus amigos necesitaba usar el baño; pero en una casa tan grande había más de uno.

.- ¿Videl? .- Su llamado no fue respondido, por lo que no tuvo más que acercarse a una descalza y sostener el nudo apretado de la toalla que sostenía en su pecho. Pero al salir no encontré a nadie. Ni siquiera en la oscuridad podría esconderse de sus otros compañeros.

Tal vez los rezagos de su pavor siguieron cobrándole factura.

Regreso de nuevo al interior del baño, fue el giro que encontró la vela cayendo lentamente cayendo en el tapete plástico.

Corrió velozmente y por fortuna logro atraparla antes de generar un accidente y grito cuando la puerta se azoto detrás.

Cayo sentado mientras se alejaba de la puerta; Iresa quedó acuclillada entre el retrete y la bañera, sosteniendo la vela cerca de sí. Sus jadeos era lo único que rompía la incesante calma en el pasillo y el baño.

Gritaría, iba a gritarle a Videl oa Gohan; ¡Que importaba a quien! ... Un segundo; recordó al tercer acompañante ...

Shapner Resoplo con furia mientras se levanta resbalando por lo húmedo de sus pies contra el azulejo. Abrió con fuerza roja por la bravura.

.- ¡Shapner, deja de hacer tus estúpidas bromas! .- No obtuvo ninguna respuesta y no percibió ningún movimiento. El tamaño de la mansión ayudo a que ninguno escuchara su grito; Desistiendo a su inútil búsqueda regreso al baño.

En la esquina izquierda de la puerta; Una pequeña y misteriosa sombra se había escondido de ella.

Con los ojos abiertos al tope, camino con precaución. No entraría ni loca, pero al menos quería cerrar esa maldita puerta y marcharse de allí.

Pero antes de poder tocar, un violento empujón la lanzo hasta el fondo del baño y la puerta volvió a azotarse.

Tardo unos segundos en reponerse de la caída, la vela había caído precisamente en un pequeño charco en el suelo. Estaba en penumbras. Encogió sus rodillas contra su pecho y buscó algo a su alrededor sin importar lo inútil que era.

 _.- ... Primera ... -_ Susurro un voz ronca y masculina en su frente, la rubia arrojó manotazos al aire mientras su respiración se cortaba. Ya no había dudas de que esta no era una broma.

Ahogo su grito por causa del terror, cuando sintió un frío tacto tocándole la calorrilla y subiendo ...

Se levanto tan rápido que uno de sus tobillos se trono dolorosamente, pero se arrojó con fuerza a la puerta; aunque por más que tiraba de la perilla, esta no se abría.

.-¡VIDEL, GOHAN, QUIEN MAR, AYUDANME! .- El miedo vivido le impedía decaer; No había lugar para un ataque de pánico cuando su vida corría peligro. Esa extraña presencia se materializó entre las sombras y se acercó con calma aún en el escándalo generado por la rubia.

Cuando ella giro por reflejo mientras seguía golpeando la puerta; su agitado corazón sonaba contra su caja torácica y de nuevo callo sentado en el suelo tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos. Una figura humana parecía más oscura aún que el entorno; en su silueta distinguió un cabello hasta los hombros, un vestido ondeando en cada paso y peor aún, una mano afilada y deforme intentando tomarla.

.- ¡Aléjate! ¡ALEJATE! .- Rogo la niña con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Trato de que sus pestañeos le quiten las lágrimas de sus ojos azules; la entidad era más inquietante en esa perspectiva borrosa.

.- " _Cuanta frívola junta"_ Agazapándose como un felino, el ente deslizante lo que suponía era su cabeza entre las rodillas de la rubia. Ella se paralizó ante el frío aliento que le recorría la piel y su rostro se volvió azul producto del terror, a la vez que en sus oídos solo se captaba el latir fuerte de su ritmo cardiaco y la voz del ente misterioso.

Grito de nuevo pero ese grito no fue nada con el que surgió cuando el fantasma le mostro el rostro. Gris, sin pupila alguna en las cuencas blancas y una boca amorfa abierta inhumanamente donde solo había más oscuridad. Eso fue lo último que vio Iresa mientras grito desgarrando su garganta.

Espeluznantemente, en ninguna parte de la casa se escuchaban sus gritos de auxilio ...

Un mar de sangre salpico las paredes a su alrededor e impregno el suelo, corriendo como un arrojo de color carmesí brillante. Los gritos de la blonda fueron apagándose y al finalizar su atroz acto; el ente traspaso la puerta marchándose.

El otro rubio dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, entre sueños; sintió demasiada sed como para ignorarlo. Soñoliento, se levantó de la cama y se coloco sus zapatos en el camino hacia la puerta. Pero al abrir sus ojos para abrir la puerta; vio la perilla ensangrentada.

Al parpadear rápidamente, la perilla de nuevo regreso a la normalidad.

Shapner confió en que era solo una alucinación producto del cansancio y no le tomo más importancia ahora.

El rubio alargó sus brazos hacia arriba para quitarse lo entumecido, también estiró su cuello hacia el techo haciendo tronar sus vértebras sin dolor.

Ahí noto una sustancia negra escabulléndose por las rejas de la ventilación; esta vez el rubio se sobresaltó y se movió hacia atrás. Casi cayendo por la escalera.

Recuperando y golpeando su cabeza por su descuido; busco de nuevo esa cosa extraña en el techo, pero ya no había nada.

Cuando bajo las escaleras; distinguió una tenue luz naranja en el lado opuesto de donde había salido el. Supuso que Videl o Gohan seguían despiertos. Le dio repulsión al pensar que estaban juntos. Entro a la cocina después de algunos golpes en las rodillas y los pies por no traer una fuente de luz con él.

Por accidente dejo caer un vaso de cristal de la repisa.

.- Ahhh, hoy sí que estoy muy torpe.- Suspirando, quiso comenzar a levantar los cristales, pero al bajar la mirada; vio los vidrios clavados profundamente en sus pies escurriendo su sangre en las heridas.

Pateo por acto reflejo y de nuevo no vio lo mismo la segunda vez. No había ni un rasguño en sus pies y los cristales estaban esparcidos lejos de ellos.

El miedo no cruzaba su mente aún, pero sí extrañado con el segundo error visual. Estaba seguro de estar más despierto ahora.

Cuando se recargo contra la barra mientras sobaba su frente; sus manos empujaron un cartón. Y al mirar sobre su hombro encontró la caja con los restos de pizza.

Aun sentía vacío el estomago y pensó que un par de rebanadas no harían daño. Pero era una comida sacada del averno.

La salsa roja tenía asquerosos coágulos distribuidos en la masa, distinguía pedazos de carne cruda, gusanos y lo peor; dedos humanos en ella ...

.- ¡Qué demonios ...?! .- Shapner se trastabilló y cayó en el suelo, manteniendo una raya el deseo de vomitar.

.-... " _Segundo_ " ...- Giro la cabeza hacia todos lados tras escuchar esa misteriosa voz

No había notado que hiperventilaba; pero eso no lo frenaría, no caería así de fácil sin luchar.

Distinguió un cuchillo entre los utensilios que habían usado y no pensó dos veces para tomarlo y amenazar a la nada que había en la habitación.

.- ¿Quién está ahí ...? .- la voz no le fue conocida, supuso que alguien había entrado a la casa. Pensó el rubio mientras se colocaba contra los electrodomésticos para cubrir su espalda. ¡Contesta a la vaca!

.- " _Patético_ ". La voz se escuchó en su nuca, obligándolo a correr hacia el lado opuesto. Era imposible simplemente imposible.- " _Detrás de ti ..._ "

Obedecer la voz que lo llamaba sombríamente; giro poco a poco y en el marco de la puerta vio una figura femenina mirándolo inmóvil.

El metal vibro al caer al suelo, las manos de shapner se había debilitado tanto como sus piernas, que llegué a pensar que caería en cualquier momento. Esa cosa no era humana; su cuerpo tan delgado que solo era un conjunto de huesos y piel colgante en un sucio era digno y suficiente.

No importaba ya su valor, ni su ego; shapner estaba aterrado por primera vez ... y tal vez ultima.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto hasta el punto de dolerle y arderle, porque al bajar la vista hacia las manos de esa abominación; Con la luz filtrada entre las cortinas de la cocina, Distingo un rostro.

Nariz, boca, ojos, cabello ... y una garganta cercenada que chorreaba sangre viscosa. Una cabeza decapitada.

Su estomago se contrajo y ya no lo soporto; comenzó una vomitar

.- " _El gran Shapner tiene miedo_ " .- Tras sufrir el gorgoteo que salía por su garganta y el sabor amargo en la boca; asustado, el rubio volvió la mirada a la puerta. Pero el fantasma ya no está ahí.- " _Disfrutas a sentir menos a los demás ... cuando tu no eres nada_ ".

Una respiración fría en su nuca lo hizo gatear alejándose de nuevo.

.-No ... No, esto no es real.- Brusco, Shapner froto sus ojos con tanta fuerza que comenzó a lastimarse ... ¿Por qué no se iba sin importar cuando pestañeara o limpiara sus ojos ?.

.- " _No hay ninguno aquí que no esté manchado ... todos arderán en el infierno que merecen._ " .- Algo rodo hacia él, apartando sus manos de sus ojos irritados; pudo ver que estaba junto a sus rodillas.

Los ojos azules y cabello arrancado y despeinado...color azabache.

Era la cabeza de Videl.

.- ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡BASTA, YA NO QUIERO VER MAS!.- Grito el rubio como nunca había gritado. La mujer que amo y nunca tuvo; había sido víctima de ese ente, y el no pudo salvarla.

Lloro, exilio su dolor con cada llanto. Pero aun no era suficiente para el espectador diabólico y siguió proyectándole mas imágenes visaras a su alrededor. EL rubio supo, cuanto se mofaba de él, de ver su sufrimiento.

Busco una distracción, algo que lo ayudara. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero aun así no sirvió; seguía viendo más y más sangre pero ahora era mucho peor. Era su propia sangre al ver su cuerpo degollado por las sombras.

Golpeaba su cabeza con furia, buscando más dolor preferible a seguir viendo eso.

.- " _No hay salida. Siempre veras lo que yo veo_ " .-

Todo su entorno se empeoraba cada vez más; todo se hacía más deforme y más pequeño, que lo amenazaba con dejarlo encerrado muy pronto con esa cosa. Pero aún seguía el rostro de Videl a sus pies, mirándolo y mostrándole el dolor en sus ojos. Ese fue el detonante; pensó pero no razono.

.- Yo decido eso, maldito.- empuño el cuchillo de nuevo, apretó sus dientes mientras su mano libre se acercaba a su cara. Aun jadeante y agitado; retaba al ente.

Sus dedos índice y pulgar le sirvieron para abrir su párpado e ignorando el temblor que invadía sus manos ... la punta filosa del cuchillo comenzó a acercarse a su pupila ...

Un grito atroz se escuchó en la casa, alertando a Gohan y Videl en medio de una conversación tranquila.

Los dos miraron inmediatamente la puerta de la habitación; estaban seguros de que era la voz de Shapner. Un segundo grito se confirmó y se levantó rápidamente.

.- ahhh dios ¿Ahora que sucedió? .- Videl trato de salir pero el pelinegro se lo impidió.

.- Iré yo Videl, tu espera aquí.- Dijo seriamente el erudito. Para que el rubio gritara de manera tan espantosa; Debería sucederle algo muy, muy grave.

.- No, claro que no. Si tu vas yo también iré.- Contradijo preocupada.

.- Videl, por favor. Yo me haría cargo, estaré más tranquilo si estas aquí salvo. Recordó a la otra mujer en la casa, pero pensé que el grito había despertado y se había encerrado estando a salvo. Por favor ... mi amor.

Esa petición tan seria, la hizo perder la terquedad y elegir una respuesta.

.-De acuerdo ... Pero si escucho algo extraño, bajare de inmediato.- En caso de una emergencia, lo menos que quería hacer era ser un estorbo para su novio.

Este sonrió satisfecho y salió con precaución de la habitación y bajo apresurado por las escaleras. Todas las habitaciones yacían cerradas, en silencio.

Pero una risa muy tranquila fue eco en el amplio espacio.

Se acerco una a una, pegando el oído contra el muro. Pero no tenía que hacerlo más, al distinguir la cocina abierta.

Gohan troto hacia ella y conforme se acercaba, una silueta alargada se veía inmóvil desde el interior, así como la risa continuaba.

.- ¿Shapner? .- Al entrar con cautela, noto al nombrado de las rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza agachada. El era quien reía levemente sin razón alguna.- ¿Estas bien?

Se acercó un paso a la vez y vio un constante flujo de sangre saliendo de entre sus dedos, así como un charco pequeño y estancado frente a él. El rubio estaba herido.

.- Ya no la veo ... ya no la veo ... seguía repitiendo sin escatimar en la compañía del moreno. Dejo que caer el cuchillo ensangrentado ante la sorpresa de Gohan y volvía a reír satisfecho.- Ya no está, Gohan. Nunca más estará Nunca más la veré ...

Una cuenca de sus ojos estaba vacía y la otra aún resistía la idea de quedar igual; sostenía por nervios húmedos y goteantes, el globo ocular del rubio y en medio del charco, había quedado el otro ojo castaño que alguna vez estuvo en su rostro.

Shapner se había extirpado sus propios ojos.

Temblando, clavado en su lugar; Gohan no podía apartar la vista de la sonrisa feliz de su amigo ... feliz cuando se desangraba y había perdido la vista.

Pero cayó de lleno en el suelo. Inmóvil por completo

.-Shapner ... ¡Shapner! .- Gohan corrió hacia él, no tenía tiempo para el impacto. Delicadamente le dio vuelta a su amigo y dejo que su cabeza descansara en sus rodillas, le hizo jadear al globo ocular tambaleándose fuera del rostro.

Sus manos vagaron sin tocar absolutamente nada; No podía tocar la herida, menos el ojo. Debía buscar cómo parar la hemorragia sin hacer más daño.

Al estirarse y tomar un paño que creyó que funcionaria, se dio cuenta del pecho paralizado del rubio. Al colocar sus dedos en el cuello, el resultado fue el mismo. Sus ojos se humedecieron; Shapner ya había muerto.

Esto rompía los esquemas de lo bizarro. ¡¿Qué había sucedido para llegar a esto ?!

No tenía tiempo ahora para buscar explicaciones; Había dos chicas arriba, sin saber la escena tan macabra que pasaba en el mismo techo.

Reposo con cuidado el cráneo del rubio falleció en el suelo y le cubrió el rostro con el paño. Camino de espaldas aún sin poder apartar la mirada por más que lo intentaba. Era tanto el shock que sus ojos aún no daban crédito de lo que veía.

Por el merecido respeto de su amigo; se forzó a mirar en otra dirección, cuando salio de la cocina, corrió lo más que pudo escaleras arriba.

¡Debía ir con Iresa y Videl, por ayuda! ¡Esto cruzaba lo que una noche juvenil podría causar! ¡Tu mente nunca se sintió tan en blanco y tan lleno a la vez!

.- ¡Videl! .- golpeo la puerta apenas y luego corrió a la de Iresa, pero casi cae de bruces cuando la puerta de abrió por su empuje. Estaba vacía y la cama estaba ordenada.

.- Gohan, ¿qué sucede? .- al ver el estado vesánico del chico, Videl pregunto asustada.

.-¡¿Donde está Iresa?! .- exclamo con desesperación.

.- No lo sé ... ¡Tal vez este en el baño! .- formulada la palabra, Gohan salió corriendo al baño y confundió, Videl lo siguió.

Cuando el moreno llegó, no escatimo en modalidades. Lo primordial era salir de aquí y llamar a la policía.

Pero al abrir la puerta otra espeluznante imagen apareció.

Un cuerpo ensangrentado y semi desnudo cayó sobre sus pies.

De la boca escurría sangre seca que manchaba la mandíbula y la garganta, unas pupilas apenas eran un pequeño punto en el blanco de los ojos. La toalla estaba manchada de sangre que escurrió de su torso; una rasgadura en la tela le hizo el torso abierto, sus entrañas estaban esparcidas sobre sus mismas piernas y caían en el suelo a su alrededor. Una de sus rodillas esta dislocada dejando ver la blancura del hueso.

Un grito ahogado y era muy tarde; Videl había visto el cuerpo de su mejor amiga cuando abrió la puerta.

La ojiazul grito cubriendo su boca y el llanto comenzó indudablemente.

.- ¡IRESA! .- Corrió hacia ella, pero su novio se abalanzó tomando la cintura y empujándola.- ¡SUELTAME, SUELTAME !.

.- ¡Videl ...!

.- ¡No, ella no! ¡ELLA NO! .- Continuo forcejeando mientras alargaba el brazo en dirección de la fallecida rubia.

.- ¡VIDEL! .- Solo gritándole y obligándola a verlo, logro que dejare de sacudirse.- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! .- Esto era un asesinato y ellos podían ser los siguientes.- ¡No hay tiempo, vamos! - Jalando con firmeza en su mano, ambos corrieron hacia la entrada principal; no importaba que estuvieran en pijama, debían salvar sus vidas.

Bajaron sin accidentes las escaleras y dos metros antes de llegar a la puerta; esta de abrió de golpe

Sus pupilas ónix y celeste, vieron una figura femenina con un cuerpo humano raro, mientras se vestía con su cabello y su vestido de color azul pastel.

Tal vez por la sensibilidad del momento; Videl se pensó siendo una niña de 4 años ...

.-... ¿Mamá? - La mujer permaneció mirándolos pero sin ellos poder ver su rostro. Su cabello era del tamaño y volumen perfecto para dejar su rostro en el anonimato debido a las sombras.

Puso un pie dentro de la casa y se mostro real.

.- " _Mamá no está en casa, niña_ ".- Lo demoniaco de sus facciones los hicieron perder el aire y el habla. Sin poder reaccionar; ambos fueron arrojados por una fuerza bestial y misteriosa.

Videl golpeo contra un mueble agudizando más su dolor en la columna. Gohan choco contra un cuadro y cayó en el duro piso; de inmediato sintió la humedad y la tibieza que escurría de su nuca.

.-¡Gohan!.- Mirando con terror a su novio sosteniendo la herida sangrante de su cabeza, el fantasmal espectro avanzo paso a paso hacia el aturdido chico. Pero Videl se abalanzo sobre él sin dudarlo

Juntando todas sus fuerzas en un solo impacto, golpeo con violencia la cabeza sucia de la "mujer". Pero Videl cayó de costado en el suelo, atravesándola. Gohan mareado por el golpe, miro preocupado y furioso al ente; que contemplaba su novia, el ruido que provoco llamo la atención del invasor demoniaco.

El moreno se había puesto de pie con dificultad y analizaba la forma de atacar o escapar de sus garras junto a Videl. Pero no esperaba escuchar lo que el ente dijo...

.- " _Ya era hora; un alma pura_ ".- Mirándolo entre sus cabellos, se dejo caer y corrió usando sus manos y pies alcanzando velocidades inconcebibles.

.- ¡GOHAN, CORRE!- El muchacho obedeció sin dudarlo, no víctima del miedo; si lo quería a él, podría alejarlo de Videl.

Usando el techo y los muros para desplazarse, logro superar su velocidad y le cerró el paso.

Teniendo que frenar de golpe; le costó caer en el suelo y cuando intento darle vuelta a su cuerpo y huir en la dirección contraria, algo lo tomo del tobillo y lo arrastro rápidamente dentro de una habitación.

.- " _No hay odio, no hay rencor, no hay vanidad..._ ".- Avanzando en su posición animal, se acerco lentamente hacia el pelinegro que sudaba por el miedo. Miedo que aumento más cuando detrás del demoniaco ser, apareció de nuevo Videl.

.- ¡Videl, vete de aquí!-

Pero fue ignorado y volvió a ponerse en su posición defensiva. Sin embargo la olvido al ser vista por esos ojos secos de emoción.

.- " _Alma sucia de egocentrismo y orgullo. No vales nada._ " .- Esta vez la voz se mostro doble; un hombre y una mujer en la misma garganta.

En un movimiento que ninguno pudo predecir, se lanzo sobre Gohan; Enterrando sus dientes afilados en su garganta. El comenzó a patear y forcejear para alejarse, pero cada movimiento aumentó el desgarro de su piel. Comenzó a gritar instintivamente.

Y un aura misteriosa obligo a Videl a quedarse estancada. Solo viendo imponente como cada movimiento de su amado, cesaba más y más.

Ella no percibió un rito muy bajo que era narrado por el fantasma mientras miraba fijamente al muchacho, devorando su yugular.

Cuando sus facciones y sus músculos se relajaron completamente, lo soltó y quedó tendido, inerte. Satisfecho y riendo macabramente, esa entidad comenzó a desmoronarse poco a poco, hasta solo quedar un fino polvo en la alfombra.

Cuando pudo moverse, corrió hacia Gohan; suspiro aliviado al sentir su respiración superficial Aún seguía con vida pero de su garganta corría la sangre en horribles gorgoteos.

.- Gohan ... tranquilo mi amor. Estarás bien.- Desgarro su camisa y la firme firmemente en la herida, pero sabía que no sería suficiente. Decidida a ir con el vecino más cercano, corrió de regreso a la entrada; pero sintió un hedor profundo a su espalda. No, no puedo haber regresado ...

Gohan era quien estaba de pie, intacto.

.- ¿... Gohan? -Esa fue la primera vez que le escucho riendo tan malignamente. Le helo la sangre cuando este levanto la barbilla poco a poco.

.- " _Tu chico ya no está ..."_

Los ojos ónix que amaba ahora eran blancos, su garganta teñida de rojo había manchado su camiseta en salpicones. Verdaderamente ese ya no era Gohan.

Videl retrocedió a cada paso tambaleante que el daba hacia ella, volvió a sollozar entendiendo lo que sucedía con su amado.

Esa aberración lo estaba ocupando como un portador.

.-Ir ...- un rasguño en el aire y Videl fue proyectado hacia atrás, de su mejilla escurría la sangre. -... Goh ...

Apareciendo frente a ella, ahora ya no sentía el tacto cálido en las manos del muchacho. Ahora sentía la repulsión cuando la jalo del cabello y la arrojo contra otro muro; El impacto hizo caer más y más objetos.

Soporto los golpes, torcedura y contusiones. Era más importante que amado que cualquier lesión curable.

.- " _Sabia que los del paraíso habían dejado caer a alguien así en este mundo sucio_ " .- La voz grave repercutió en la garganta del chico.- " _Alguien puro_ ".

.- Eres más fuerte que esta cosa, Gohan ...- Adolorida, recostada en el frío piso, miraba el cuerpo de su amado bajando poco a poco. Le suplicaba tomar el control; porque el sentido común ya se había despedazado.- Puedes ganarle, lo sé.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ella y Videl no dudo en extender su sonrisa, confiado en las capacidades del chico.

Pero de pronto, su mano derecha comenzó a elevarse y se escondió detrás de su cabeza; de entre los cabellos enmarañados y ensangrentados, extirpo del cuero cabelludo un afilado trozo de cristal de un tamaño suficiente para que la ojiazul lo distinguiera.

Su rostro quedó pálido, sus pupilas se encogieron presa del miedo; Gohan retomo sus pasos y empuño con fuerza su arma. Lastimando y cortando parte de sus dedos, indoloros.

Pero la morena hizo uso de su última arma. La furia

.- ¡Esa cosa mato a Iresa y Shapner! ¡VAS A DEJAR QUE TE UTILIZA DESPUES DE ESO, DE LAS ACIONESIDADES QUE COMETIO ?! .- El estado de pánico en la que Gohan subió y azoto su puerta, no deja lugar a las dudas. Shapner también estaba muerto.

Pero solo provocó un pequeño tambaleo en el cuerpo del muchacho, siguió con su tortuosa lentitud acercándose.

Videl hiso un último intento de arrastrarse lo más lejos posible; la desdicha de la soledad le duerma los músculos Ahora, las lagrimas silenciosas caían entre sus mejillas, las cuales mostraban surcos por sus anteriores llantos.

Videl Satán temblaba, se contraía, apretaba tanto los nudillos que estos parecían romper la piel en cualquier momento. Vivía el terror más intenso, nunca vivido.

El miedo mas común ahora, contribuyo a su estado inmóvil; ¿Dolería su muerte ... o tendría la misericordia y seria rápido, sin dolor? ...

De pronto un jalón de pelo la hizo erguir el cuello y casi pegar su nuca en su espalda, en medio del caos y su agitada respiración; El cristal destellaba en lo alto del brazo de Gohan.

Le pondría un fin

Pero Videl sonrió cálidamente aún viendo las facciones anormales de su novio.

.- Hazlo ... termina conmigo ...- Aceptando su cruel destino, cerró los ojos y aún sonrió con calma; para ella valdría más una muerte concisa ahora No era capaz de matar ni herir a su novio para salvarse a si misma. Siempre te amare ...

Espero la primera apuñalada; nunca llego

. -... Videl ...- La nombrada abrió de golpe sus ojos y confortándola, ya no estaban esos rasgos terribles en el rostro masculino. Eran sus ojos de nuevo y su voz.

Pero sus manos eran lo apuesto. Se agitaban mientras sostenía el cabello y el filoso cristal, aún no estaba a salvo. Sentía sus extremidades cediendo cada vez más y un profundo ardo nacía de su pecho y comenzaba a extenderse

En su momento de lucidez, Gohan tomo la decisión que le salvaría la vida a ella

Preparé el primer golpe y Videl aún más asustada, apreté los párpados para evitar ver directamente a la muerte.

Pero una corazonada, un sentimiento abrazandola; Le dijo que no corría riesgo alguno. Misteriosamente le hizo caso a ese latir y le costó ver lo más horroroso que pudo presenciar.

Gohan lanzo el ataque, pero el cristal se incrusto en su propio estomago. Por reflejo inmediato, soltó los cabellos de su amada y se tambaleó hacia atrás sosteniendo su herida punzante.

Videl miraba inerte como la sangre escurría y escapaba de sus manos, Gohan cayó de espaldas después de escupir un chorro de sangre.

.- ¡NO, GOHAN! .- Gateo para acercarse a él, pero el chico se apaño para alejarse de nuevo.

.- A-aleja ... aléjate de mi.- Consiguió formular antes de que otro gorgoteo de sangre brotara de su garganta. Cuando sintió un toque sobre su rodilla, se agitó violentamente.-Tienes que irte ... Videl ...

.- ¡Jamas! ... No te dejaré ... más sollozos que le hicieron los rasguños de la cara. Volvió a acercarse a él y esta vez el chico ya no tenía fuerzas para apartarla.

Al llegar a la altura de su rostro, noto que también lloraba y evitaba verla. Lloraba por la ira, la humillación de no poder protegerla, la imposición de no haber podido salvar a sus dos amigos. Y no quería darle una última imagen de él así; Porque sabía que no le quedaba mucho.

.- Ya no soy un peligro ...- La morena le tomo el rostro y lo recostó sobre su regazo, inútilmente miraba la herida en su abdomen; Sangrando mas y mas. No sabía que hacer ... ¡No podía morir así! - Vete ... V-videl.

.-... No.- firmemente, la ojiazul sentencio su última palabra.- Saldremos de esta juntos, mi amor.

Le hizo sonreír lo último, era un último recuerdo que se gravaría en el

.- Ya no puedo ... protegerte.- Contuvo el deseo de escupir más sangre, solo para seguir viéndola. Alzo su mano con dificultad y acaricio a su mejilla, ninguno le tomo importancia a la sangre de goteaba en sus dedos.- Por ... f-favor ... vete ...

Videl ya no pudo formular una respuesta, negó con la cabeza una, dos, tres ... diez veces y lo abrazó con fiereza mientras lloraba sobre su frente. Pero Gohan aún tenía una idea más.

.- Ve por ayuda ... Y-yo estaré bi-bien ...- inmediatamente la ojiazul levanto su cara de nuevo y analizo lo que escucho.

¡Aún había posibilidad de salvar a su amado! La esperanza opaco la abundante sangre que manchaba su camiseta blanca y la palidez del muchacho. Este sonrió complacido. Lo habia logrado

Pero para él, era su despedida.

.-Piensa en mí ...- logro formular en sus últimos momentos de conciencia. Sus ojos se cerraron.

. -... Siempre.- La soltura de su cuerpo la asusto, pero aún sentía la respiración superficial del moreno. Ya no lo pensé más y corrió fuera de la casa, no sin antes besar los labios inmóviles del chico.

Juro que iría por ayuda y que el estaría bien. Corrió entre los pasillos a oscuras sin mirar nada que no fuera la entrada, poco le importa el dolor de su mejilla y los dolores musculares. Al fin había logrado llegar a la salida ...

Oh eso creyó

Repentinamente la diabolica presencia le cerró el paso, tan de pronto que quedó a centímetros de si. El aire putrefacto que despedía le impidió que intentara traspasarla como antes. Y también por qué con su deforme mano, la tomo del rostro deteniéndola.

.- " _No termina, solo comienza_ " ...- susurro la voz doble antes de arrojarla fuera de la casa, similar a una muñeca de trapo. Choco con fuerza contra una de estatua de oro puro de su propio padre; Cuando cayó al suelo, quedó inconsciente mientras que de su boca corría un hilo de sangre.

Y el fantasma sonreía al mirarla, antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa, azotando con una ráfaga de aire la entrada principal.

"¡Qué fue lo que le sucedió a mi hija, mi pequeña Videl ?!" ...

"¡Pronto, llama a una ambulancia!".

"Los dos chicos ... dios, tendré pesadillas durante años ..."

"¿Quién perpetraría un crimen tan atroz como este? ... eran tan jóvenes ..."

Cada susurro sonaba tan cercano, tan claro ...

Nunca olvidaría el sonido ensordecedor de la ambulancia, mientras ella todavía estaba paralizada, sin hablar o movimiento.

Videl reacomodo sus rodillas contra el césped y limpio un poco su nariz con un pañuelo. No hay llanto en sus ojos, pero sí en su alma.

"Los forenses ya se han llevado los dos cuerpos; fueron hallados en el baño y la cocina respectivamente".

Cuando volvió en si; Estaba en una cama de hospital con un moretón en la mejilla y una herida cerrada con varios puntos. Su padre sujetaba su mano mientras la miraba rebosante de alegría; por fin había despertado luego de esa masacre.

Pero ella comenzó a gritar; grito los nombres de sus mejores amigos, Shapner e Iresa. No soportaba la culpabilidad de haber causado todo esto. Si tan solo hubiera sido menos terca ...

Preguntó en sollozos el estado de su novio, recordaba que aún vivía. Tenía que estar vivo y moría por verlo de nuevo.

Pero Satán la miro tristemente y le comento lo arrojado por el peritaje de los oficiales, cuando al día siguiente la primera empleada que llego, llamo a la policía al encontrarla herida en el jardín.

"Encontré un rastro de su sangre desde el pasillo de la biblioteca, hasta la sala. Pero no lo encontré a él ..."

Videl acaricio el nombre grabado en el concreto.

No había ningún rastro suyo en la propiedad, ni huellas ni señales que indicaran su paradero.

Solo se había esfumado.

En la lejanía del cementerio; Videl reconoció el lugar exacto donde habían dado sepultura a los restos de Iresa y Shapner, había ido hace unas pocas horas a suplicar su perdón. Pero ahora ella estaba en una tumba diferente; "Son Gohan".

La rabia de leer esto, carcomía su ser desde el fondo del estomago. Según especialistas; con la sangre encontrada, era imposible que continuara con vida ...

.- Oh Gohan ... ¿Qué te hice, mi amor? .- Videl lloro en silencio mientras abrazaba la lapida; debajo solo había una tumba vacía. La culpa descargó su furia contra la única sobreviviente de ese siniestro visitante.

* * *

 **Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo y que no les haya parecido tan cruel el final jaja. Próximamente me verán de vuelta por aquí pero con un fanfic más familiar que espero les guste.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y que les vaya muy bien a todos!**


End file.
